Story Behind The Secret
by visionwrite
Summary: Clary grew up in the shadowhunter world. She lives in the institute with Jace Izzy and Alec. Growing up like siblings, Jace and Clary are caught off guard when they fall in love after their drinks get spiked at a club, leaving Izzy and Jace utterly confused.
1. The Club

"Alec! Have you seen my bow?"

"I put it in your room clary!"

"I found it thanks!"

Ever since I was little and Mom and Valentine were head of the council, I have been living with the Lightwoods in the Brooklyn Institute. I liked hunting demons more than I liked going out for tea with my parents. The Lightwoods have been my family for as long as I can remember.

"Clary, we need to go now." Jace was at my door, his perfect hair was messy and he was leaning against the doorframe. He was so perfect. But he wouldn't like me, we are like siblings.  
"I'm coming don't worry" I shoved my things into my backpack and grabbed my bow. He slapped my butt as I walked past him. "I'm watching you" I warned.

Alec and Izzy were waiting for us at the door. They looked like they had been waiting for a while; but then again, waiting at all is waiting a long time for them.

"Sorry I took so long", I said as we rushed towards them, "I was looking for my bow." I added. The attempt of making an excuse had failed. I let it go with a shrug, as did everyone else.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" Izzy chimed in. "You look great and that's all that matters."

We were all going to a club tonight, reports of demonic activity had been showing up so were going to check it out. "Thanks Izz, so do you!" she was wearing a long white dress and had her gold whip around her arm. I was wearing a Black dress and some black boots. How Izzy ever hunts in heals I have no idea.

As we walked to the club we started putting ruins on each other, I put a strength and courage ruin on my chest, and I helped Jace with a stamina ruin on his lower back, he didn't know how much I loved seeing his back. It made me blush so my face matched my hair. Izzy got a silence ruin and Alec got stability. Together we were undefeatable.

The club itself smelled like demon liquor and of downworlders. As soon as we walked in we all agreed to get out as fast as possible. Jace was the first one to spot the demon. He was walking around a group of girls and was obviously into trouble. We made a plan and it didn't take long to kill it. Resultantly of having extra time, we all decided to stay for a little bit. And what a night it turned out to be.

**If anyone is reading these, this is my first story and I would love some reviews on my writing style, anything you notice that I could/should work on. And i know that this one is short, but the next Chapter will have a little more "stuff" in it.**


	2. THe drink

"Jace do you want to dance?" I asked, knowing he loves dancing. He pretended to be reluctant but finally gave in and came out on the floor with me. Alec and Izzy started dancing on the side after a while, then they both seemed to disappear. Jace and I didn't pay any attention to it, they were both old enough to know what not to do.

As I was dancing I thought I saw something, but by the time I had pushed it away Jace had gone to get drinks. They were blue and tasted kind of funny, then suddenly Jace was grinding his hips against mine and I had my hands around his neck. We kept perfect eye contact, his eyes were golden like the sun, he looked more perfect than I ever had seen him. I dropped my drink and I realized that we were now kissing and he was walking towards a room on the other side of the dance floor. My heart was racing. What was in that drink? Then I thought, I really don't care what's in it, I'm kissing Jace, and I love it. We were walking off of the dance floor when Alec came running over and had a tall sparkly man hanging onto him.

"What is happening with you two", Alec was shocked.

"I think there was something in the drinks." Jace and I both said it at the same time. Then we started kissing again and he pushed me against the wall.

This time Izzy came and she put her arms in between us, pushing us apart. Alec joined (he still had a man hanging from his waist, but didn't seem to mind) and he held Jace back. Alec and Izzy were talking, but all I could focus on was how much I wanted to be with Jace right now, and the more I was always from him, the more I wanted him. They started walking us outside and Alec almost forgot he had extra weight. He stopped and talked to the man, Izzy put Jace and I into a cab and we started making out as soon we were together. It didn't take long for her to call Alec to come sit between us.

On the way home, Jace and Alec had to switch spots because Alec couldn't handle us kissing over him. Jace had me leaned against the window, Alec looked as if he was going to vomit. Izzy was sitting in the front trying to find anyone who could help with the…. problem. When we got home, Alec and Izzy were too busy trying to find a cure that they didn't notice Jace and I as we snuck off to his room.


	3. The Awakening

Ok everyone I am really sorry for not posting this sooner, I have been trying to sort finals and personal problems around. I will start wrinting more now and probably 1 or two chapters a week, please comment and give any suggestions you want in the plot and I will try to add them. I love the coments you have left, I didn't know I was doing a good job, so I guess ill just keep going. :) love always. Visonwrite

* * *

I stepped into his room and I heard the door lock behind me, then I felt his arms around my waist and I leaned back against him. He was warm, I wanted to be closer to the source of the heat. I turned around and I felt his soft lips against mine, it was inviting. The next thing I new was that he was walking towards the bed in the center of the room. Our mouths explored each other's and his hands explored my body, it was more than I had ever dreamed it would be. He was so perfect, and he felt so right against me.

I melted into him, and he supported me. Then everything stopped when I heard a loud crash.

"Jace! Get off of her!", it sounded like Alec.

I felt someone pull me off the bed, but I wanted to stay with Jace. Then I felt a pain in my neck, and everything went slow and dark. I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in a bed in the infirmary, I couldn't really hear anything or see very well, everything was blurry. I lifted my arm up and felt my neck was warm. Then I woke up. "why am I here? What did I do?" I thought. I checked my body for any injuries. "Was I injured?" I couldn't remember anything. The last thing I remembered was dancing with Jace and a blue drink. I sat up in bed when I heard Izzy, that's when my headache started.

"Clary. You're awake! Thank goodness, you slept so long. No, no, no, don't get up. Just lay down, we had to use a ruin on you to make you sleep until we figured out what happened to you. Clary are you listening?"

"What…" I couldn't understand, something about sleep, and my head hurt so much. I tried to get out of the bed and she was trying to keep me in it. "… happened?" I added last minute.

"Do you not remember?" She sounded confused.

"No, I don't remember anything, my brain hurts to much too much to remember anything."

"Oh! I almost forgot! Take this, it will help." She handed me a little pill and a glass of water. I took it and sat back in bed. She continued, "We'll tell you what happened when you can actually spell you name." she chuckled and left as I fell back asleep.

~Jace's POV

"Jace! Wake up! I need to talk to you." His voice rattled through my brain and sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "I need to know what you remember! Wake up!"

"I swear on the angel, Alec if you don't stop yelling I will kill you." I didn't even now if I was talking out loud.

"Well that isn't very polite now is it?" hmm… I guess I was. Then I realized I wasn't in my bed. I was in an infirmary bed. Wait…

"How did I leave he dance? Did I pass out?" I was so confused. What had happened? Dear angel, my head hurt. "Why does my hole body feel like I died?"

"Well that was easier than I though, if you don't remember anything and neither does Clary, then I guess it will make this easier. But then we still need to figure out what happened…." Alec made no sense and I think he stopped talking when he noticed my confusion. "We'll tell you both what happened when you are both able to understand English. Now take this and go back to sleep." THen suddenly he shoved a pill in my mouth and poured some water in, I almost choked but I took it. I heard him walking away when I turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

So i hope you like this, i went into Jace's perspective, I'm not sure how it is, but i think it's ok. I hope you guys comment and again i am very sorry about not writing sooner. please read and enjoy. GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! I love them.


	4. The Preperation

Sorry this took so long. but i finally have it done. Hope you all enjoy and comment with your ideas.

* * *

"Alec, she doesn't remember anything!" Izzy seemed surprised but glad.

"Neither does Jace, he remembers the club and that's it, but of course his stupid attitude is still there." Alec smirked. "So how are we going to tell them that they almost did it after they got spiked at the club?" He sounded like the task was impossible.

"Well it will be easy to tell Jace, he'll be happy he got that far and upset he doesn't remember it." She paused and continued after a moment, "Clary on the other hand will be more difficult. She might freak out a little, because she doesn't like Jace. That would be too weird for her, they are like brother and sister." Izzy laughed.

Alec looked disturbed, as if the idea of them being together and liking each other was like finding a dead fish in his bed. "So how are we going to tell them…. do we have to tell them?" he shrugged.  
"I'll figure something out." Izzy looked confident, but still lost for any good ideas.

After Alec and Izzy finished talking, they went into the infirmary where Clary and Jace were placed on opposite sides of the room with a long white curtain in between. Alec went to go check on Jace and Izzy sat with Clary, who was starting to stir out of sleep.

"Clary dear? You need to wake up now. We are going to have a nice dinner tonight and we need to get you ready." Izzy sounded like a mother. She handed clary some clothes for her to change into.

Clary slid off of the bed and started to get dressed. "Why are we having a nice dinner? Why am I wearing a dress? Where are Alec and Jace? Why was I in the infirmary?" the girl started ranting and almost fell over pulling up her tights.

"Clary! We will tell you what happened at dinner, and I just love making you get dressed up so I made it into a nice dinner." She brushed it off quickly. "Now turn around and let me at your hair." Clary looked frightened at the idea, but complied knowing there is no arguing with Izzy over hair.

Alec threw some clothes at the sleeping Jace, "get dressed sleeping beauty."

"Alec you little shit! Why in the world do I need a tie? And what are these? White socks?" Jace looked pissed, but the fact he was still waking up made him completely harmless. "Why am I getting dressed up?" He sighed and slid off the bed.

"We'll tell you at dinner. Now get dressed you don't have much time." He paused for a minute waiting. "Do I need to help you take your clothes off Jace?" Alec thought it was funny.

"You'd love it wouldn't you, Alec?" Jace smirked at him. "Don't try to pretend that you were joking." Jace turned away from him and pulled down his pants. Alec was left speechless and it took everything he had to not stair. "Alec! Turn around!" Jace almost sounded offended.

Alec turned around. "You don't understand me Jace. You just don't understand." He was blushing, but he wasn't embarrassed, he was ashamed and nervous. He didn't like the silence. "Are you dressed yet? ...Please?" he was almost begging. He wanted to run off but knew he needed to stay with Jace.

"I'm decent. You really need to fix that problem you have." Jace said that and didn't notice how much it hurt Alec, who just stood there and waited for him to get dressed.

"We have to go to my room so I can change." Alec was mad now, he wasn't on the mood to argue, Jace could tell. "We have about 15 min." With that Alec started walking to his room and Jace followed.

"Wow you look great, I am amazing at dressing you." Izzy was proud of her creation. Clary did look wonderful. "I need to get ready now, you have to come with me." Izzy was collecting her things from the bed.

"Why are we all getting dressed up Izzy?" Clary felt like a strip dancer, the dress was so short. "Do I have to wear these shoes?" she tripped as she said it and fell onto the bed.

"We'll tell you at dinner, and yes you do. Now I have all my stuff, lets go." She grabbed Clary's wrist and pulled her behind. "We only have about 15 minutes."

* * *

Please comment! I don't know which room to go to first! i hope you all like this. I won't have the next chapter up for a little while. but it will be here in no more than a week. please comment. love always :)


	5. The Anticipation

HEy GUYS! sorry i haven't uploaded anything in FOREVER, i have been at camp and had a few medical issues i had to figure out! But i am back and i will try to write more often. I love your reviews, its so sweet that you guys like this story so much. Im really sorry for taking so long, but here is the next chapter. Its kinda a continuation of the previous, review and i will include some of your idea into the next chapter. Thank you for your support so far. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Alec and Izzy's plans for that evening were what one could say, risky. No one knew what was going to happen, all they knew was that nothing could go wrong. Jace and Clary had to be free of the spell and Izzy and Alec had to make sure everything went to plan. So in other words, the plan was just the plan. Somehow Izzy thought it was going to work.

Jace sat on Alec's bed and watched as Alec got his closes from the closet. "why do you always wear the same thing? You always wear those dark sweaters and torn up jeans… you should try something a little more, forgiving." No one believed that Jace knew how to say things nicely. It was always just in general statements that never had any filter, if it was hurtful or not, he didn't seem to care.

"I like them, Jace. Why do you always have to be a pain in the ass?" Alec knew Jace didn't mean harm, but he also knew that Jace was aware of it. "You should try to think about the way you say things. Eventually, you might actually hurt someone." Alec was had anger in his tone, but he was still talking softly, just above a whisper. "Do you have anything you'd rather me wear Mr. Perfect?" Alec was annoyed and immediately regretted the offer as Jace walked over to the closet.

Jace looked around for a little bit and pulled a few things out that made Alec hold his breath, hoping they wouldn't be chosen. "Wear this." Jace held out an off white v-neck with frayed edges. Alec looked at it, he didn't like it when shirts showed off so much of his body. "It will look good on you." Jace winked and walked back to the bed, leaving Alec with the shirt.

Alec didn't know what to say. He just didn't like shoing off so much of himself, but he was too shocked by the wink from Jace to notice that he hated the shirt. "I hate you Jace, but I keep my word." With that he pulled the shirt over his head and pulled on some tight skinny jeans. "Does this pass the Jace inspection?" he stood with his arms out and walked in a circle as Jace inspected him. One could tell that Alec felt uncomfortable, but he didn't look miserable.

"Yes, that will do, just mess up your hair a little. Its too… neat." Jace smiled and nodded, he was happy with what Alec was wearing. He laid back on the bed, "why do we have to get dressed up?"

"Stop complaining Jace! You will find out when it is important for you to find out." Alec looked down at his watch and suddenly grabbed Jace and pushed him out the door. "Hurry up chicken shit, we're late!" Jace looked perplexed at the nickname, but with the kick in the ass from Alec, ran down the hall to where they were going to meet."

"Clary! We have to go!" Izzy ran out of the bathroom in a navy blue dress just a little longer than Clary's, she also had on gold heals that were surprisingly taller than Clary's. They both had their hair up and a bunch of make up. Neither looked better than the other.

"I've been waiting for you, remember." Clary grabbed the bag on the end of the bed and the two headed out the door to meet the boys.

"I'm sorry, I had a hair emergency. Remind me later that I need to get a new hair dryer. Mine had an unfortunate incident with the wall." Clary laughed and rapped her arm over Izzy's shoulder, more for balance than anything.

The four got to the stairs at the same time. Alec looked like he was ready to hide in a dark cave and never come out. Jace looked normal, as if he owned the world and everything in it. Izzy looked like she was proud, examining Clary's outfit one more time. And Clary seemed to look like she was exposed.

Alec and Izzy were pleased when Jace and Clary managed to stay out of each other's mouths. They all talked for a little bit then, when Alec's phone went off, they started to walk down to the front of the institute. Alec walked ahead and talked to a man standing outside. To Clary, the man looked familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The four got into the car that was waiting and sat quietly as they started to drive.

"Where are we going? Tell me now!" Jace of course, "I want to know, please.." his voice had gotten soft, because demanding hadn't seemed to work. When he didn't get and answer he punched the car seat and turned toward the window.

"We're here!" Izzy said excitedly. "Come on lets go!" everyone got out of the car and looked around.

"Izzy, where are we? Why are we in a parking garage?" Clary was not patient when it came to being forced into clothes and kidnaped. Her voice was strong, she didn't want to guess anymore, but she knew she was going to have to.  
"Just get in the elevator. Everything is ready for us." Alec motioned to the elevator and pressed the button. They all waited quietly. For a group of friends that were almost family, they still felt awkward around each other. When the elevator finally came and they all got on, Alec pressed the button for the 56th floor.

When they got to the top, the doors opened, and all the questions they had been asking were answered. Clary knew this would be a good night.

* * *

so comment your ideas, Where should they be? and what should they do first? Did you guys like it. please give fed back so i can make sure to improve. love you all. stay awesome


End file.
